Teenage Dream
by Annie Odair CrissColfer
Summary: Sentado enfrente de su viejo televisor Blaine Anderson trataba de contener las lágrimas que amenazaba por salir. Spoliers Season 4


En primer lugar Glee no me pertenece, aunque como quisiera que Blaine fuera mío.

Este es un fic que se me ocurrió ayer a las 12:00pm, estaba muy cansada así que solo escribir el inicio pero me desperté esta mañana y lo termine. Espero lo disfruten y dejen sus opiniones.

**_ La hisotoria se basa en las fotos y rumores que han salido acerca de Klaine en Season 4, como todos sabemos todos dicen que terminaran asi que mi historia se basa en Blaine despues de su ruptura con Kurt._**_ Lo que esta escrito en este tipo de letra son recuerdos o fantasias de Blaine con Kurt_**_. Espero que despues de esto puedan disfrutar mi historia es su totalidad._ **

**Atte: **

**La Autora **

* * *

**Julio **

Sentado enfrente de su viejo televisor Blaine Anderson trataba de contener las lágrimas que amenazaba por salir. Sus ojos tenían un color rojo intenso y sus manos estaban fuertemente cerradas en puños. No podía voltear a mirar su cuarto, cada cosa le recordaba a Kurt, como ese sillón donde pasaron tardes en brazos del otro

_Sus brazos se a moldeaban a la perfección en la cintura de Kurt que a veces Blaine pensaba que habían sido creados solo para abrazar a su novio _

_-¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo hermoso que eres?- pregunto Blaine_

_-Basta, si sigues repitiéndome eso voy a empezar a creérmelo- rio Kurt apenado _

_Blaine se queda observándolo porque él no miente, Blaine Anderson jamás mentiría, Kurt Hummel es hermoso. Es capaz de verlo toda su vida. Pero Kurt tiene otros planes se acerca a Blaine y lo besa, su novio le corresponde enseguida, a los dos les gusta perderse en labios del otro. _

_No saben cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero después de que el aire les hace falta, se separan con una sonrisa igual a la primera vez que se besaron. _

_-Te amo- murmura Blaine encima de los labios de Kurt _

_-Te amo también- _

Blaine está seguro que si cierra sus ojos puede oír la voz de Kurt, sabe que se está volviendo loco y no piensa dejar de hacerlo si volverse loco significa poder escuchar la voz de Kurt entonces: Bienvenida la locura.

Al lado de su cama encima del pequeño muro de madera, ahí marcos con fotografías, una de ellas una foto de Rachel y él el West Side Story, otro es una de Finn, Kurt, Rachel y Blaine tomada en una salida ''familia'', pero la que más le gustaba al joven era donde estaba con Kurt, abrazados, sonriendo y felices.

_Llevaban una semana de un feliz noviazgo y aunque los dos estaban nerviosos lo estaban disfrutando, Kurt sonreía cada vez que veía a Blaine y por su parte Blaine no hacia otra cosa más que tomar la mano de su novio. NOVIO. Qué bien se oía eso. _

_-Blaine no tienes que hacer esto- dijo Kurt mientras caminaban entre pasillos de ropa _

_-Tonterías, Kurt. De verdad me gusta acompañarte a todos lados- _

_Hoy era el día en el que Kurt recorría todas las tiendas y Blaine se ofreció a acompañarlo, aunque habían pasado casi 5 horas de tienda en tienda Blaine no estaba cansado al contrario estaba feliz de poder pasar una tarde así con Kurt. _

_-Ven tomemos un helado- dijo el más chico_

_Blaine compro dos helados y le entrego uno a su novio. ''Novio, Kurt es mi novio'' pensó él y sin quererlo una sonrisa aprecio en su rostro. _

_-¿Por qué sonríes así?- _

_-Soy muy feliz Kurt, feliz de que aceptaras ser mi novio- El mayor solo sonrió- Quiero recordar este momento-Blaine se acercó a él, saco tu teléfono celular y todo una foto. _

Por más que intentara que las lágrimas no salieran le fue imposible, Blaine era un llorón, lloraba por todo y por nada. Pero poco le importaba, en la privacidad de su alcoba se permitía llorar hasta que se quedara seco pero lo hacía en silencio, no es porque le diera pena que lo vieran si no porque no quería ninguna palabra de consuelo, no quería que nadie viniera y le dijera que todo estaría bien, que algún se encontraría con Kurt y volverían a estar juntos.

_4 años sin ver a Kurt si saber nada de él. Blaine salió adelante o al menos eso creían todos pero la realidad es que no había noche que no dormía con una foto de Kurt debajo de su almohada. Había regresado a Lima hace 3 meses y hasta el día de hoy no se había atrevido a ir a Lime Bean, dolía demasiado. _

_Esperaba a que la fila avanzara no tenía muchas ganas de tomar un café pero sabía que si no iba a ese lugar nunca podría sanar esa herida. _

_-¿Qué va a llevar?- _

_- Un café con un toque de chocolate- (__**Perdón no me acuerdo de la orden de café de Blaine si alguien la sabe por favor díganme) **__una voz detrás de él lo sorprendió_

_-Sabes mi orden de café- murmuro Blaine _

_-Claro que la sé- dijo Kurt _

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Blaine cuando los dos estaban sentados _

_-Bueno oí por ahí que alguien había regresado. ¿Por qué no me llamaste Blaine?- Pregunto Kurt _

_-Porque oí por ahí que te reencontraste con Chandler- Blaine bajo la mirada- Fui un estúpido Kurt, lo fui- _

_-No es bueno que hablemos aquí, vamos a tu casa- _

_Cuando Blaine hablo la puerta de su departamento y se sentó en el sillón, todas las lágrimas que había guardado en cuatro años salieron de sus ojos. _

_-Soy un cobarde, debí haber luchado por ti, pero pensé que estarías mucho mejor sin mí, juro que me he arrepiento de no haberme ido a New York, pero fue incapaz de….- antes de que pudiera continuar Kurt lo beso. Blaine era muy débil así que se dejó llevar por el beso, no supieron como paso pero lo único que los dos recuerdan es haber despertado la mañana siguiente en brazos del otro. _

_-Buenos días- murmuro Kurt. Blaine estaba seguro que el corazón se le saldría del pecho_

_-Eres el sueño más hermoso que he tenido- _

_-Extrañaba esos comentarios cursis- se acercó hacia él y lo beso. _

_-Dime que no eres un sueño- Kurt rio _

_-Blaine Warbler, soy completamente real y vengo por ti porque esta vez no me voy a New York sin ti- _

_-¿A qué hora sale el vuelo?- Kurt sonrió. _

Decidió levantarse de la cama y tener una vida, cuando fue hacia su mochila para sacar su celular por error dejo caer unas hojas de cuaderno viejas.

-Henry, Jerry, Harry- leyó Blaine y volvió a derrumbarse, esos nombres no eran más que los que habían escogido Kurt y él para sus hijos adoptivos.

_-Burt- sugirió Blaine por lo cual recibió un golpe de su novio_

_-No, Blaine, no le pondremos Burt al niño- grito Kurt- ¿Acaso te parecía que le pusiéramos Copper?- _

_-Ok, ganaste amor- sonrió Blaine_

_-¿Qué te parece Henry?- pregunto Kurt recargándose del hombre de Blaine _

_-Me gusta…que tal….Harry- Kurt beso a Blaine _

_-Me gusta- _

_-¿y si es niña?- _

_-Si es niña, la llamaremos Elizabeth- dijo Kurt muy seguro_

_-Amo ese nombre y te amo a ti- Blaine beso a Kurt. _

Era doloroso ver cada rincón de su casa y recordar a Kurt. Pero lo más doloroso era la cama, las almohadas y esa sabana de rayas rojas. Su primera vez con ese espía adorable que alguna vez conoció en Dalton.

_La ropa les estorba, no había prisa, ni apuros solo querían disfrutarse el uno al otro, era la primera vez de ambos. Blaine acaricio con suavidad la cara de Kurt, era hermoso, el ser más hermoso que jamás había visto. Kurt beso el cuello de Blaine lo que provoco un gemido de parte del joven. _

_-Haz eso otra vez- pidió y Kurt lo hizo. _

_Hicieron el amor de una forma suave, demostrándose todo el amor que se tenían. No había resentimientos o culpas ni cosas así, esto era por amor, no solo sexo. _

_-Jamás amare a nadie de la forma en la que te amo a ti- dijo Kurt al odio de Blaine. _

Blaine jura que todavía puede oír esas palabras en su cabeza.

**Noviembre **

Las calles están repletas de niños pidiendo dulces, Blaine veía por la ventana de su solitaria casa, siempre ha estado solo, sus padres salían y Copper no vivía cerca, pero todo eso cambio cuando Kurt apareció de una extraña manera su casa nunca estaba sola, Kurt se preocupaba por él, lo llamaba e iba a su casa a cenar. Con Kurt esas cuatro paredes al fin se sentían como un hogar.

_Un delicioso aroma a espagueti inundo la nariz de Blaine, siguió el olor hasta la cocina y miro extrañado a su novio con un delantal y enfrente de la estufa. Blaine le había dado una copia de las llaves para que Kurt pudiera entrar cuando quisiera. _

_-Hola-saludo Kurt- Llame hace unas horas y me contesto tu madre, me dijeron que iba de salida así que decidí venir-Blaine sonrió y le dio un beso largo y suave a Kurt- ¿eso por qué?-_

_-Por ser el mejor novio del mundo- _

_Desde que Kurt llevo la casa nunca volvió a estar sola, él le traía vida y aunque su padre no estaba muy de acuerdo con esa relación poco le importaba a Blaine, con Kurt supo finalmente lo que era un hogar. _

El timbre de la puerta distrajo a Blaine de tan hermoso recuerdo.

-¿Dulce o travesura?_ - _ preguntaron dos pequeños niños, Blaine sonrió y les entrego unos dulces

-Pregúntale- dijo uno

-No, tu pregúntale- dijo el otro

-¿Eres Blaine Anderson?- Blaine asintió- Te lo dije-

-Vimos tu presentación con tu grupo de Glee, eres grandioso, gracias a ti pude entrar al coro de mi escuela primaria-

-Tus solos con grandiosos y tus duetos con Kurt con hermosos, todo sexto grado de la primaria de Lima es fan de New Directions- y los niños se fueron.

Blaine subió a su habitación y se encerró, tropezó con el disfraz de Halloween de hace un año.

_-No, Kurt, mi respuesta es no, no me vestiré ''The Situation'' para Hallowenn- se quejó Blaine _

_-Vamos, amor será divertido, pediremos dulces con los del club Glee- _

_-No, Kurt, no cambiare de opinión-_

_-¿Seguro?-Kurt se acercó despacio a su novio y lo recostó sobre la cama. Empezó a besarle el cuello y a quitar su chaleco rojo_

_-Kurt, eso es jugar sucio- apenas y pudo decir Blaine. Pero él lo ignoro siguió besándole el cuello y después la boca, Blaine no podía resistirse por mucho tiempo así que se perdió en los labios de Kurt, bajo sus manos hasta el final de su camisa y desabrocho cada uno de los botones de forma lenta, torturando al mayor. _

_Kurt por su parte seguía muy entretenido en el cuello de Blaine pero las manos seguían su camino acariciando ese pecho tan perfecto, ya que había logrado quitarle también la camisa. _

_Cuando los dos estuvimos medios desnudos, Blaine cambio la posición ahora él estaba arriba. _

_-¿Vas a vestirte como te dije para Halloween?- pregunto Kurt cuando Blaine empezó a besarle el cuello_

_-Sabes que no puedo decirte que no en esta posición pero eso fue trampa- rio en su cuello lo que hizo que Kurt se estremeciera. Blaine volvió a reír._

_-Te encanta este tipo de trampa- _

**Diciembre**

La nieve caía sobre el gorro de Blaine, sus pasos se hacían cada vez más cortos, no quería llegar a casa, ahí estaba Copper quien trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor, ¿acaso no entendían que quería pasar navidad solo?

Todo lo que quería era sentarse en el sillón y comer pavo, pero su hermano pensó que eso solo acabaría en intento de suicidio así que decidió pasar navidad con él.

-Blaine, entra que ya casi esta la cena- dijo su hermano

-Copper no tienes que hacer esto, enserio quiero estar solo-

-¿Quieres que te deje solo? Con la depresión que cargas desde que Kurt se fue, ni loco-

Blaine suspiro y se sentó en la mesa.

-Blaine debes seguir con tu vida, ¿Qué tal si llamas a tu amigo Sebastian?-

-Copper aprecio lo que intentas hacer pero Kurt es el amor de mi vida y no quiero a nadie más-

-Tal vez Kurt siga su vida en New York, no puedes esperar que algún día vuelva y pasen navidad con su hijo adoptivo y todo el club Glee-

_-Blaine, ¿puedes revisar el pavo?- _

_-Claro amor- _

_Kurt y Blaine preparaban la cena de navidad mientras esperaban a sus invitados. _

_-¿Esta listo Henry?- pregunto el menor _

_-Aquí estoy papi Blaine- el niño de paro enfrente de su padre, con un traje negro y una pequeña corbatita, claro todo combinaba- ¿Cómo me veo?_

_-Guapísimo- dijo Blaine mientras lo cargaba. Henry apenas tenía 5 años de edad, lo adoptaron hace dos largos años. _

_-¿Crees que le guste a Barba?- pregunto su hijo, Barba era la pequeña hija de Finn y Rachel de tan solo 4 años de edad. _

_-Le vas a encantar- el niño corrió hasta su habitación _

_-Henry no te ensucies- grito Kurt. Blaine tomo del a cintura a Kurt y lo acerco a él_

_-Usted también está muy guapo Sr Hummel-Anderson- Kurt rio_

_-Lo mismo digo Sr Anderson-Hummel- estaban a punto de besarse cuando el timbre de la casa sonó_

_-Voy a matar a quien entre por esa puerta- dijo Blaine _

_-Está abierto- por esa puerta entraron Rachel y Finn, este último traía cargando a su pequeña hija_

_-Suerte con querer matar al entrenador más famoso de NY- dijo Kurt al odio de su marido _

_-Buenas noches- saludaron los dos_

_-Tíos-grito la niña y corrió a brazos de ellos_

_-¿Cómo estas Barba?- pregunto Kurt _

_-Bien, ¿Dónde está Henry? – Blaine hizo una seña indicándole que estaba arriba_

_-Traemos esto para cenar- Finn le entrego una bolsa a Blaine _

_-Vamos a guardarla en la cocina- y los desaparecieron _

_-Santana y Brittany me pidieron que las disculparas pero ellas no podrán venir-_

_-Está bien- Kurt no pudo decir otra cosa porque el timbre volvió a sonar _

_Esta vez eran Tina y Mike con sus pequeños gemelos de 6 años y también Sam y Mercedes con su hijo de apenas un año. _

_-Esperen no cierren- grito Noah quien venía con Quinn y su segunda hija de 5 años. _

_-Siempre tarde Puckerman- se burló Sam _

_Artie llegaría la mañana siguiente puesto que hoy era la última función de la obra que dirigía. _

_-Llegue- grito Sugar mientras alzaba los brazos _

_-Tranquila amor- dijo Rory _

_La sala de la casa Anderson-Hummel era enorme así que todos estaban sentados formando un gran círculo, los niños estaban en medio jugando. _

_-Una delicia la cena como siempre Hummel- dijo Puck _

_-Perdónenlo aún no tiene modales- dijo Quinn seguido de un beso a su marido _

_-Quien lo diría Quinn casada con el cavernícola de Puck- dijo Sam- Anda hombre todos sabíamos que terminaron juntos-_

_Y por esa noche todo volvió a ser como antes, se sentía como si estuvieran en ese salón de clases de aquella vieja escuela. _

_De repente ''We are Young´´ empezó a sonar y lleno toda la habitación, Rachel empezó a cantar seguida de Finn mientras los dos cargaba a su pequeña, Sam tomo de la mano a Mercedes mientras le besaba en la frente a su pequeña. Tina y Mike cargaron a sus pequeños y empezaron a bailar, todo en la sala era algo más que ambiente navideño era una ambiente de familia. _

_Cuando todos se fueron y Henry estaba dormido, Blaine abrazo a Kurt y lo recostó en la cama. _

_-Ha sido una maravillosa navidad, amor- _

_-Todo gracias a ti- murmuro Kurt_

_-No Kurt, todo es gracias a que te tengo a ti y nuestro hermoso hijo, sin ti nada de esto sería posible- _

_-Te amo Blaine- dijo simplemente _

Camino sobre las calles nevadas de Lima, tratando de encontrar alguna razón para sonreír, entonces recordó a Kurt y la sonrisa vino sin más.

-¿Dónde estás ahora amor?- murmuro el joven-¿Me extrañaras tanto como yo a ti?- cerro los ojos y escucho a lo lejos una singular canción, una dolorosa canción. _Feel like I'm living a Teenage dream. _

_-Sigues igual de hermoso- dijo Blaine a Kurt _

_-Claro que no mírame tengo 40 años soy un anciano- Blaine rio- Que lindo que te parezca gracioso que estoy envejeciendo _

_-No estas envejeciendo, Hummel, eres uno de los mejores actores de Broadway, casado con el tres veces ganador del Grammy por mejor álbum del año, con un hijo apunto te recibirse y sobre todo sigues siendo igual de guapo de cuando te conocí en esos pasillos de Dalton- Blaine tomo la mano de Kurt y lo acerco otra vez al espejo- Mira tienes esos mismos ojos que me hacen perderme en ellos, esas mismas mejillas que se enrojecen cuando te hago un cumplido, esa misma sonrisa que aún me deja sin aliento y esos mismo labios que jamás me voy a cansar de besar. Para mí, eres el mismo Kurt Hummel, hermoso y joven, eres el mismo del que me enamore hace tantos años- _

_-Tengo el mejor marido del mundo, mírate tú sigues igual de hermoso pero quiero que sepas que no importa si estas viejito y tienes canas yo seguiré amándote como el primer día- _

-Tú siempre me serás mi sueño adolescente, Kurt- Blaine se sentó en unja banca del parque y canto- _Let's go all, The way tonight, No regrets, Just love, We can dance ,Until we die ,You and I, We'll be young forever_

* * *

_Son las 11:18, mañana tengo que ir a clases pero necesitaba terminar esto, ojala es guste a todos los Klainers, los amo gracias por leer. _


End file.
